1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, and particularly to an LCD panel with touch panel function.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LCD panels have drawn much attention as image display devices, and have been adopted for use in computers, TV sets, and numerous other electronic devices. A transparent touch panel can be installed on an LCD panel, so that the LCD panel acts as an input device. For example, the touch panel can be a resistance-film type touch panel. Information is input by contacting the touch panel with a user's finger or a stylus. However, a typical touch panel, when overlaid on an LCD panel, increases the thickness of the associated electronic device. In addition, extra power is required for operation of the touch function.